Hetalian wars
by OtakuAddicted
Summary: The nations watch their people get slaughtered in the trenches for years, at this point they've given up most hope of winning, and when the allies receive victory it still isn't over. A darker hetalia fanfiction beginning in WW1 and leading off into WW2


p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-fde0-14ae-7c90-748639579c6a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"((Warning there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors, and I'm trying my best to keep everything historically accurate in this story except for a few changes, but they're slight, and in some cases darker changes in characters, not the actual war itself. And Just a warning, This first chapter will start off kind of slow./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Also I'd like to point out that I own nothing. )) /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"~England's POV~ /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Britain stood in the trench with his soldiers, one by one they were being shot down. It pained him to know that all he could do is watch and pointlessly shoot at the opposing soldiers. At the beginning of the war he would look at each of his soldiers that would fall under his behalf, remembering each of those haunting faces. He did this to make sure none would be considered forgotten. At this point he didn't even bother with it. He no longer felt the same agony he felt at the beginning of this slaughter. No, At this point he only felt disgust. A deep disgust for himself and the other countries responsible for this pointless blood bath. /span/p  
>p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-fdcb-5d83-d97c-dbdc786911f3" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Britain wasn't sure if any other country felt the same way he did about the war. It seemed as though the other countries were too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice their own people, the ones who fought bravely just for them. No it didn't seem that way. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Britain looked up with tired eyes at one of his soldiers approaching him. He was holding a sealed envelope./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Sir, you should read this right away," The nation slowly took the letter from him. The man seemed oddly familiar. Instead of opening upthe letter he looked up at the man, examining him./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What is your name, lad," The soldier gave him a questionable look but stayed silent. The nation could see something in the soldier's eyes, something he hadn't seen in years. There was a rare look of determination. There was falso failure in his eyes, but a strange desire to succeed. Those were the eyes that he, himself used to have, but he had long since lost, leaving him his empty emerald eyes./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm surprised you don't remember me." The man sighed "But right now it doesn't matter, now I urge you to read the letter." With that, Britain looked away from the man,makeready losing interest and looked at the envelope. Would it even matter if he read the letter? What effect would it have just to toss it, letting it be carried by the breeze, or be shot down by a soldier. As though the man read Britains mind he spoke again "Your people need you more than you know, and excuse me for my behavior but you must suck it up. I know you well, I understand you've lost many, but giving up isn't the answer, pushing forward is! No matter how impossible it may seem!" England's eyes flickered as the soldier spoke, this man knew exactly who he was and how he felt, this man must have been someone important in the past to know this. How he was once great and now a useless- no a brave soldier in the the trenches here was beyond the nation. All that matter is that he was inspiring, he had potential, britain felt it. He would be a great man once again./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Thank you, I needed that" England said softly. The soldier nodded and waited for him to read the letter.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Brittain opened the letter and read carefully, he wasn't surprised when he was called back to London. Considering he wasn't a real soldier, or human, he would frequently move. One minute he would be on the battlefield, the next he would be back home, devising battle plans with his bosses. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Now then, you are relieved." England waited for the soldier to leave before making his way out of the hell that is the trenches. If he were lucky we would avoid one of he many gas attacks sent in by Germany. It wasn't impossible to avoid them but it was also very unlikely. The first time he breathed in the chemicals it was terrible. He ended up healing faster than the other men, but that was because he wasn't human. By now they've developed gas masks that would protect themselves from the gas, but they would have to be quick if they wanted to avoid the damage./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"It took a few days to make it out of the battlefield and back to London but he made it. He most certainly wasn't surprised when he was greeted by his home's familiar weather, the cold rain. The rain never bothered him, in a way it reminded him of himself. The rain was cold and misunderstood like himself./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He wasted no time making his way to the Parliament. What ever had to be done he would do, he didn't care what was needed anymore. All that mattered was ending this war, that right now, wasn't in his favor. But at least he had a small amount of hope now thanks to that soldier.../span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Once inside he walked into a small room, the one he would be sitting in for as long as he would need to. He sat down on a wooden chair, Britain honestly had no hope that this would have any affect on the war, why would it? After all this time there had been no changes in the war. Except of course for that damn gas that Germany started poisoning the allies with, and Russia leaving the war because of his bloody revolution. Neither of these changes were helping the allies against the central powers./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"A few hours went by of england just sitting there, so far nothing useful had been said. until something happened, it wasn't heard on radio though. One of his men rushed into the room the ehausted Brit was in. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Sir, we found something that you should read immediately. It's a telegram from Germany that we've intercepted." There was hope in the way the man spoke. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The island nation grabbed the telegram, his eyes widening with what he saw. Germany had made a huge mistake, one that would finally get the attention of that blasted American. Germany was offering to fund an invasion of America, most likely to keep the tank from joining in the war./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Even America wouldn't be able to just ignore this./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""The prime minister would think it would be best if you delivered this directly to him." Britain blinked. He hated America, almost as much as he hated the frog, he hated every moment he spent around him. He felt this way since the independence. Even though none of his bosses felt that way anymore, it even seemed America just didn't care, it was only himself that had any feelings towards him. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alright, I'll speak with him as soon as I can" Britain wasn't mentally prepared for the American's imature annoying attitude. He would snap if he didn't ready himself /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm afraid we can't wait, thousands of soldiers are losing their live as we speak. We can't afford to wait." The hope from the man's eyes were fading and were replaced by a look of desperation "Please."/spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"England hesitated "Then... I will leave immediately." He stood up "Inform him that I am on my way..." Britain took a deep breath and walked out, making his way to his ship. It would take a day to reach America. It still wouldn't be enough time to prepair himself. Britain took a cab down to the docks. After getting out he made his way to the ship he would ride to America./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Sighing he walked onto the ship. Britain hoped he wouldn't have to spend more than a few hours there, however, things always turn out differently with America./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"If things wents smoothly, America would aid the allies, bringing them a step closer to victory. After Russia had left there seemed all had been lost. Now everything would change, there would be hope. Even if it meant being around that annoying git, and as much as Britain hated admitting it America would be useful. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Of course he would never admit it, but he needed America, more than ever./spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"((I'd like to point out that the Point of views (POV) will change, secondly, I'm still writing the next chapter for the American Revolution, I've just been wanting to write this story for a while, also school isn't helping and is taking up most of my time and creativity. The first chapter is really short but I'm planning on typing a lot of chapters in the future))/span/p 


End file.
